Applications on multifunction devices may show information to a user, and the information may not all fit within the display of the multifunction device. For example, a multi-page electronic document may extend beyond the display. In this case, a user must scroll through the information.
Typical scrolling methods scroll through information based on finger movement, and the amount of scrolling is the same as the amount of finger movement. For example, when scrolling through an electronic contact list, the list may scroll through five contacts when the user's finger moves two centimeters.
When the information on the display of a multifunction device is lengthy, scrolling at a fixed rate is slow and inefficient. For example, it could take a very long time to scroll through a hundred page document or a contact list with several hundred contacts.
Accordingly, there is a need for multifunction devices with faster, more efficient methods and interfaces for scrolling information. Such methods and interfaces may complement or replace conventional methods for scrolling. Such methods and interfaces reduce the cognitive burden on a user and produce a more efficient human-machine interface. For battery-operated multifunction devices, such methods and interfaces conserve power and increase the time between battery charges.